FEARLESS
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Boggart. Hermione's life begins to take a turn for the more complicated and she begins to realise the petty fears of youth are nothing compared to the fears of war. Rated M for limes/possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heeey~ Guess what? Did you guess? That's right! The sequel to 'Hermione's Boggart' has finally showed up to play.. That means I better see some happy reviews people! I want tears of joy! Tears you hear me? Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: So AU it hurts and guess what? That's right I'm not JKR secretly lurking around the site trying to fix my cannon mistakes :D

CHAPTER ONE: IT BEGINS AGAIN

Hermione was never the kind of girl to be frivolous and worry about her hair or make up. She was the type of girl to worry about her studies, her books and most importantly the people she loved. Which was why she could be found bent over a book in the library at Grimmauld Place. She had run her eyes over the words before her dozens of times, never turning the page and only glancing away to turn the page of another book giving it a currency glance for reference. She had been studying this book for four years now and had only managed to decipher a third of the tricky pages that lurked inside. The book in question had actually been a simple birthday present years before, well that's what she had thought anyways.

It was in fact a quite intriguing mis-bound book; hand written pages put into the wrong cover to be more precise. She had questioned Fred who in turn had questioned Bill and discovered that he had actually found it in some backwater bookstore in Cairo, not a legitimate seller, in fact it hadn't even been a magical shop. What was suppose to be _'Tales and Facts of Dimsley' _was actually a rather complicatedly coded book that contained rituals, prophecies and spells. From what she could tell it was basically an almanac, listing the best times for spells and how different events could effects spells, potions and other magical thing. Who had recorded it down she had yet to discover but she knew that this book was important and she had to make sure it stayed within her grasp at all times. It was far to dangerous to be left lying around and a part of herself coveted the dark knowledge that could be found deep within the pages. Well it wasn't that she wanted to do evil and dark deeds, it wasn't even the fact that the book was inherently filled with dark and foreboding things. It had been the fact that it was filled with things, _secrets_, that had been lost centuries before and Hermione coveted that knowledge as her upper hand in the war to come. But today she just wanted to toss it in the grate and watch the bloody book burn merrily in the flames.

With a frustrated sigh she shoved her hair back and cringed as her fingers tangled up in her hair. With a curse she began to extricate her fingers only to scowl as she heard a laugh sound behind her. She turned and addressed the boys at the door.

"And what, _gentlemen_, is so bloody funny?" She growled and yanked her hand out of her hair with a vicious tug. The three teens winced before stepping into the room. Fred moved towards her and planted a kiss to her wounded scalp before he clutched her hands within his own.

"Not a thing Birdie, how's the scalp then?" He asked and grinned down at her as she scowled up at him.

"Well if you must know this bloody book is impossible to decode at the moment! It changes with nearly every page and I have to start all over again!" She snapped and Fred's grin merely grew.

"Princess, maybe you should be taking a break right about now, it's nearly time for supper and you've been holed up in this musty old room since breakfast." George said, his tone worried but a grin was firmly planted on his face.

Hermione made to protest that it couldn't be nearly that late but as she opened her mouth the old clock on the shelf above her began to chime eight and she sighed in defeat. She grumbled all the while and began to shuffle the books into stacks but not before she marks the pages with a tap of her wand. Marking and closing up her own book, she gave a twist of her wrist and a muttered 'Reducio' before slipping it into her pocket.

She heard a chuckle and finally glanced at the third teen, Lee Jordan had finally come to stay at Grimmauld place after the nine of them had escaped the Department of Mysteries relatively unscathed. His role in the skirmish had made him a target of Bellatrix Lestrange, because he had hexed her before she could manage to hex Sirius into the veil. That hadn't stopped Lestrange from getting back up and hitting Sirius with an unknown curse that kept him in a near coma for two months until Harry had stumbled up the answer in one of the older books in the library. Lee had been in the library nearly as often as she was and sometimes he was there even longer than her, which everyone liked to joke was an impossibility they never thought would come to fruition.

"Still paranoid for your little book I see." He said with a light smirk and poked her lightly in her stomach making her scowl, only to have him do it again, this time eliciting a soft 'eep' from her.

"Shut it Lee." She replied and poked him back, resulting in a minor fight that caused a few small bruises when the pokes got a bit too hard.

All the while Fred and George had stood back and watched the antics of their two best friends. Neither could understand when things had changed. If George had to guess it had probably been during their fifth year, he and Fred had been so busy with plans for the shop and they had begun to drift away from each other. By 'they' it actually meant Hermione and George mostly, he didn't understand why but things didn't seem to be as important as they had once been, all that had mattered to him was Fred and the Shop. Though one frightful night and a morning filled with revenge had fixed all of that quite nicely.

Fred could only see two best friends giggling likes schoolgirls as he looked on, a smile splitting his face. Lee had been around when he had gotten busy, when he had left her alone in fifth year. He'd also been the one that had warned him about the adventure to the ministry, allowing him and George to show up a long with the rest of the order; he'd been too late to save Hermione from getting cursed though. Fred had promised that same night to never be too late again. He'd then be scolded for being a paranoid pillock and to watch his bollocks if he ever got injured trying to protect her. It was that night that made him realize they had had a bad influence on the resident bookworm and he hadn't stopped grinning afterwards.

"You know Forge, I think we've been a bad influence on our princess here." George said and nudged his brother.

Fred merely smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "Not nearly bad enough Gred, not nearly bad enough." He punctuated this statement by rushing forward and tossed the struggling Hermione over his shoulder, the sharp smack to her bottom caused her face to flush and her struggles to stop instantly. "That's a good little bird," Fred cooed and Hermione scowled at the laughing boys that followed them out of the library.

A/N: Though I do have to beg a few things from all of you. First off understand if I go awhile without posting. I DO have other hobbies and things going on in my life. Secondly I need a BETA.. seriously I do.. Having a BETA gives me motivation.. and I do know someone willing to look over my stories, but he despises the pairings I write soo yeah.. He's a Harmony shipper :D Anyways third thing, if you see a mistake in a fact, spell or whatever TELL ME I won't be offended, I swear it! Unless of course you're rude and snobby about it and then I'll just bite back. Fourth: THERE WILL BE SMUT! Well light smut here.. I'm planning on posting the more hardcore stuff on another site.. just to simply keep the masses happy. And the final thing for now… You know what it is right? That's right people the same thing I say every single time I post…

REVIEW!(seriously it's not that hard and I appreciate every single one of them!)

Oh! Before I forget the chapter will get longer and you can thank _studentofwords_ for make your wait even shorter than before. Also forgive the grammar/spelling mistakes.. no Beta makes for mistakes most days.. so sorry for that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: AH! I'm SOOOOOO sorry this has taken so long, I'm trying to work out where exactly in the time-line this is.. it's driving me batty to be completely honest.. I know it's a short one, but I sort of liked how it went. I'll leave you with this, I've been busy.. it was like I wished to have a life and then I got way too much at once.. SO much stuff has been happening lately but I WILL try to be more diligent for all of you, because I know you like my stories and I love that you do..

CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINNING OF LIFE AS SHE KNEW IT

She found herself carried into the Kitchen and promptly deposited into a chair. She tried to look indignant when Fred smacked a kiss to her cheek and turned to give a cheeky smile to his mother. Molly was ranting on about proper manners and 'she hadn't raised him a savage!'

She nearly choked on her own saliva when Fred had exclaimed, "But I'm George mum! That's how I treat all my siblings!", prompting Molly to close her mouth and blink before she grinned slightly.

"Well I'm glad you're making her feel welcome George, but never the less that's taking it a bit too far Darling. I raised you a gentleman, not to act like some barbarian regardless of the girl in question." Molly patted his cheek and Hermione shot her foot forward to strike him in the shin as soon as Molly's back was turned.

Looking at George she could see he was pleased with her retaliatory actions on his behalf, Fred however attempted to turn his wince into a scowl. Not bothering to speak until his mother was distracted again.

"Bloody hell woman! That hurt! You haven't even got bloody shoes on and.." He continued to grumble in her ear as she served herself food, picking her way past what looked like a gelatinous mass of green mush and snatched up a few cold sandwiches and a handful of crisps. She diligently ignored Fred's indignant grumblings about how 'she was so abusive.' and how 'the bruise would be there for ages.' quickly enough though the sentiments dissolved into him nuzzling her neck and places kisses up the length of it. She grumbled softly before giving in and turned to give Fred a peck on the lips (both ignoring the gagging noises that echoed over the table) and then told him to eat his food before it disappeared. He looked at her in confusion and she gestured to his plate, chuckling as he let out and indignant yelp, apparently Crooks was a fan of Ham covered in sweet gravy.

The others laughed as the boy turned pouting, his bottom lip jutting out in an unfairly adorable way, "Birdie, your cat's eating my dinner."

"Tell him to get down, Crooks likes you well enough, I'm sure he'll listen to you." Hermione replied with a small smile.

She watched on as Fred tried to shoo the cat away, only to succeed when he placed a small plate piled with Ham on the floor for the cat to eat instead. Hermione gave him a beaming smile and pecked his cheek before she turned back to the others at the table, chatting amicably with everyone between bites of her sandwich.

FWFWFWFWFWFW

Fred smiled softly as Hermione pecked his cheek. Even after dating over two and a half years she still affected him like he was some nancy with a crush. He'd do nearly anything asked of him if the questions spilled from her lips, George like to say he was whipped, Lee said he was nothing but a sap and everyone else thought it 'so cute.' He couldn't say the relationship had been perfect, they had fought more times then he cared to recall, they had also been interrupted during snogging more times then he cared for. He couldn't help but think someone had put some sort of snogging ward on them, because more often than not Harry, Sirius or Remus would happen upon them and have an excuse to break them apart. Sirius more often than anyone else, he'd been getting rather impatient for the moment when they'd finally be able to do the deed and rid themselves of the sexual tension that was beginning to become unbearable. Glancing over to Sirius and Arthur chatting together at the other end of the table he knew they'd never get the chance to do much more than touch each other during their stay in this house.

The talk around the table was as lighthearted as could be given the times they were in. The war seemed to be heading for a peak, more and more attacks were happening everyday. People were disappearing for long periods of time and others never showed back up. It was along this line of thought that Fred and George had made their decision to make different products for the order, ones that wouldn't be sold in shops.

That had been another thing that had hindered the progress in his and Hermione's relationship. He spent a lot of time bent over cauldrons and parchment with George, perfecting the different items they invented. Hermione had her own research as well, but she always seemed to check in on them, making sure they ate and giving him kisses when he was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

His plate was nearly empty and he let his free hand slip beneath the table and rest on Hermione's thigh. They had planned on having some alone time tonight and he wasn't ashamed to admit he was giddy at the prospect. He was silently urging her on in his head to hurry up and eat, when Mrs. Black's portrait began to wail.

Sirius and Arthur stood, telling everyone else to stay in the kitchen before heading up the stairs to the main floor. Fred didn't like the ominous chill that ran down his spine and liked it even less when they were ushered out of the kitchen a few minutes later when the 'adults' claimed the kitchen for a meeting. He could hear Harry's grumbling protests and reached his hand over to pat him on the head.

"Don't worry mate, Sirius'll tell us later." The smaller boy nodded his head and the group was quiet as they trudged up the steps.

Warm fingers wrapped around his own, squeezing gently, "That was really sweet of you Fred."

Smiling down at Hermione as he tugged her towards his room, shooting a look at George as he opened the door. His brother raised his hands up in surrender and nodded his head. "How about I show you how sweet I really can be little bird."

Pink suffused across the girls cheeks "but everyone's up on this floor, Fred!" she hissed.

Closing the door firmly behind him Fred pulled out his wand, a quick intricate flick and the door was firmly locked, "My, my Hermione, I wasn't talking about anything so dirty as that!. You're mind is in the gutter today."

He ambled toward his girlfriend, a smirk growing across his face as her indignation rose, "Fred We- umph!"

Fred used the effective method of tackling her to the bed to stop her small rant, "Hermione, love I was just teasing. _Relax._"

She only scowled for a small moment, before sighing in surrender. "Fine! But we're going to discuss your teasing later."

"Yes, yes later, much, much later. No stop talking and let my kiss you, you daft bird." Fred knew he was pushing his luck, so before her mouth could open again he pressed his lips against her own. Hermione's lips were always soft and full, but other than that they never tasted or felt the same. He loved that, it meant he could never grow used to the lips pressed against his own. The thought of growing comfortable and complacent in his relationship with her, terrified him. His deep and introspective thoughts were interrupted when Hermione sucked his lower lip into her mouth, causing his mind to blank and a groan to slip from his throat.

Fred curved his hands under her body and pulled her close to him, moving around until he nestled himself between her thighs. As he snuck a hand under her jumper and blood curdling scream sounded through the house.

"That wasn't Mrs. Black," Hermione whispered, her body stiff under his hands.

"Fuck."

A/n: My Free time became no existent and it may continue to be so for awhile.. I have to ask everyone for patience with me on this..

Edited this because I realized the huge error I had made.. O.O will be posting new chapter soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK ROWLING

They rushed down the stairs and Hermione's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest, her hand clutched Fred's tightly as she dragged him behind her. When they reached the bottom of the steps Hermione paused at the scene before her, a crowd of people surrounding someone as Molly tried to get everyone to get out of the way, so that the injured party could get through. Fred pulled her forward and pushed through the mob, and tugged her to his chest as she gasped out a sob. Remus Lupin lay on the floor next to Severus Snape, both men looking like death forgot to warm them over before he left them to be. The wounds that marred their bodies were numerous and many were fairly severe. She took in a gulp of air as Fred kissed her forehead before moving forward and pushing everyone out of the way, she brandished her wand and with a steady swish and flick she lifted her former Potions master off the floor and signaled for someone to do the same for Remus. She would have taken him but she felt that Snape needed a more delicate touch and while she loved the order members dearly she couldn't imagine them being gentle with the dungeon bat.

She took a small step forward and moved slowly down to the medic room they had set up, realizing the need for a more sterile environment for patients to heal. She had spent a lot of time down there with Madame Pomfrey and Lee, both of them interested in knowing the ins and outs of magical first aid, knowing that it was a vital skill for task force teams in the war, they also refused to let anyone die on their watch. She glanced behind her and noticed Lee on her tail, levitating Remus in front of him, his hands steady even as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. It never got easier, seeing your comrades injured, sure you could pretend that it didn't affect you, that you didn't care but eventually you'd break down and Lee had told her once he'd rather cry in the moment than bottle up the emotions until they became volatile and dangerous. When she questioned him he had her remember back to all her bursts of accidental magic when she was a child and she realized just how dangerous it was for a magical being to internalize all those emotions.

She swung the door open with her other hand, a small wandless spell that she had managed to master after months of practice, she was picking up all small wandless things as well, it became easier after you master a single spell to master more, but they weren't anything grand or impressive, she figured it'd be years before she could cast a wandless stunner let alone a jinx. She nearly winced as the door creaked loudly through the house, she stepped forward and led her professor carefully through the door, going slowly to ensure her didn't hit the frame. She then set him gently onto a bed and put her wand away, going immediately for the blood replenishing potions, she measured out the doses from the large jars and poured it into their mouths, helping each man swallow it. This was something Madame Pomfrey had taught her, that you always administer Blood Replensher first and then started healing, to make up for any blood they lost and would lose in the process of healing, and then you started dosing the healing potions and spells, but you never healed it all at once, the combination of magics could become volatile and could do more harm than good. So she worked over the Potions Master as Lee worked on Remus, both knew that soon Madame Pomfrey would be summoned in to help and supervise their actions but something had to be done now and they had not time to wait for her. She first healed all the mans deeper cuts and lacerations, setting the bones the muggle way to prepare them for potions later and to prevent any further injury. Once the worst of the wounds were healed and closed she ran a spell and potions diagnostic over the man, gasping in relief when she saw that it had only been a few dark curses, nothing permanent. Though it did seem that he had been dosed with a dangerous amount of veritaserum.

She went to the cabinet and pulled out a few purifying potions, designed to flush the system of any potions. She knew after doing this she would have to administer even more blood replenishing potion but the risk that was posed by the veritaserum needed to be taken care of, most wizards and witches would have died from the concentration of potion that was in Severus Snape's body and it needed to come out.

"Lee?" She questioned him lightly, her voice soft to not startle him from his work.

"He'll be fine, he needs two weeks of Cruciatus cure doses and most likely for the next few days he'll be taking blood replenishers along with a some skele-gro."

"Snape as well along as a heavy dose of Purifyer. He was dosed dangerously with Veritaserum." Hermione pushed the hair from the man's face before placing a cool clothe over his head, then tilted his head back to pour the potion down his throat.

"Poor bloke's going to go from one interrogation to another when he wakes up." Hermione nodded her head at Lee's statement, before wringing out a second cold clothe and placing it on Remus's forehead. Cruciatus tended to raise the bodies temperature, making you feel as if you were on fire, it was a lot like a muggle fever but far more severe than anything that she had ever seen in the muggle world. Victims were sometimes so hot you would get blisters just from touching their flesh.

Then the door swung open again a haggard Madame Pomfrey standing there, "Today is not my day children." She stated and told them about one of the quidditch towers having collapsed on a few of the older students, injuring them badly but there was thankfully no fatalities. She checked over their work and took in the reports of the different potions and spells that were used. She frowned when she found out that Snape's healing would have to wait until the veritaserum was flushed from his system. Though she did manage to give them a small smile of pride, telling them they did very well. Both her and Lee couldn't help but smile in the grim moment, because that meant their efforts to learn hadn't been wasted.

"You two head upstairs, I can take it from here. Molly has dinner on the table." She shooed them out the door but not before Hermione promised to bring her some tea and pepper up along with a plate of food. She knew how tiring instense healing could be and given that Madame Pomfrey already had a full day she was concerned for the older woman's health.

"That would be lovely dear." Was all the Matron said before she shut the door.

They climbed the steps, taking them slowly and clutched each other's hands, leaning on each other for support.

FWFWFWFWFWFWFW

Fred watched as Hermione came up from the basement, holding Lee's hands. Apparently she hadn't even realized she was crying again because the tears were falling without any acknowledgment from the muggleborn girl.

"Oh love." He said softly and pulled her too him, bringing Lee with and hugging them both. Fred didn't know how they could work so calmly with the wounded even when their bodies were trembling with fatigue and emotion.

She and Lee cried against him as they knelt to the floor, soon George joining them in their huddle, comforting Lee as Hermione was held by Fred.

He swallowed before he spoke, "We better go make the reports so you can both eat and rest." She nodded her head and tugged on Lee's dreds.

"You did really well Lee." She said quietly and the dark boy smiled slightly, his face a ghost of the pride he should have felt for managing to save someone's life.

"You as well Princess." Fred smilled softly as Hermione gave a halfhearted glare to the boy and they made their way into the kitchen of grimmauld. Forcing themselves to remain calm so they could deliver their reports to Kingsley and the others.

The tension in the kitchen curled around Fred's skin, making his own magic bite back against the overwhelming emotions. The first to speak was of course Ron, demanding to know why she helped the treacherous Severus Snape. He glared at his brother but it's effect was lost when Hermione struck Ron across the face.

Her body was tense and shook as she spoke, "I did by bloody job Ron, and no matter what you say Voldermort wouldn't punish Snape like that without reason and I think we need to know why and that question can't be answered if the man's a bloody corpse!" Her voice raised as she spoke and he decided against them staying in the kitchen, he tried to lead her back out but she shook him off. He tried not to feel hurt, because he knew that it wasn't anything personal. She delivered her reports with a quiet voice and grabbed a plate of food, moving back out of the room and he followed suit.

"Hermione?" Fred asked trying to call her attention as they sat in the drawing room. "What's wrong?"

She drew in a deep breath and he could practically feel her shudder with the exhaling breath, "Fred he had be dosed with a volatile amount of veritaserum, it could have killed him. There must be a reason for it, and besides, Snape's never betrayed the order."

"He killed Dumbledore Hermione." Fred kept his voice even, not wanting to provoke the emotional girl in front of him.

"I know that, but I just feel like this is important. That we have to wait and know what's really going on. Besides according to Harry, Dumbledore was most likely dying anyways. You never saw his wand arm, it was so damaged, it looked dead." Her voice was quiet and level, and she picked at her food as she spoke.

He pulled her face up and looked her in the eye, pecking her mouth before giving her cheek a pinch. "No more of the picking, eat up you need it even if you don't feel hungry anymore."

She couldn't help but smile at him and he delighted in the light that entered her eyes. He let her eat and talked to her about her research, anything to take her mind away from this evening's events. When she finished her meal, she stood again and walked into the kitchen, coming out with a tray that held tea and a plate of food.

He followed her down to the medic room, keeping himself quiet and watched as she discussed the patients with Madame Pomfrey, a swell of pride growing in his chest as he realized that this brilliant and compassionate girl was all his own. She handed the elder witch the plate and let the matron eat as she replaced the clothes that rested on the foreheads on their charges. Fred moved forward and helped her change the water, replace blankets and sheets, cleaning up the dried blood of their skin. When they were finished he took Hermione upstairs to shower, he sat outside the door waiting for her to finish before he pulled the towel clad girl to her room, waiting for her to change clothes.

HGHGHGHG

Hermione didn't know if she had ever felt more thankful to have Fred by her side, he was a solid rock she could lean on in her weakest moments, he didn't even berate her for slapping Ron, he didn't fight with her over Snape. He just trusted her and her judgment. It was a refreshing feeling that she had gotten used and had started to rely on. Though she didn't want to fool anyone into thinking they were perfect, they had their fair share of fights, she didn't speak to him for months after her fifth year, sorely disappointed in him for leaving Hogwarts the way he did. But she had gotten over it and grown to accept the fact that Fred wasn't perfect and she couldn't expect him to be, what mattered is he was perfect for her. She loved him dearly and she was sure he knew it, even though they didn't speak of it often and when they did it was in a roundabout fashion.

She pulled the jumper over her head and beckoned Fred into her room, laying them both on the bed as she curled into his warmth drifting off to sleep as he held her close.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lee sat at the table, eating steadily wanting badly to go and find Hermione. But he knew that Fred was with her and while she probably wouldn't need his support he wanted to give it. She was something special to him and she accepted him for everything that he was. He clutched at George's leg with his free hand and felt his heart jump as George reached down and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Ron, you're a bloody moron you know?" George said lightly as he ate his meal and Lee smiled, not being able to resist smiling at George's flippant tone.

"Shut it George." Ron replied as Mrs. Weasely reprimanded the language George had used.

"Well it's true, you should know better by now, she's been your friend for years now hasn't she?" Yes Hermione was Ron's friend, though Lee felt that had Fred's crush never developed into something more Ron and Hermione may have been closer than they were now, they weren't the best of friends but he knew that Hermione loved the Weasely brood like family. He had come to see them in quite the same way, he had also joined Hermione in a special bond over the twins. They were both so close to George and Fred that they had become close to each other as well.

The meal wound down and Lee stood from the table, careful to drop George's hand before he stood, seeing no reason to call attention to the comforting touch. He then thanked Mrs. Weasely for the food and left the kitchen, George and Harry not far behind as the moved upstairs to check on Hermione.

They found her asleep next to content Fred, and they talked quietly until he began to feel his fatigue as well, leaving to take a shower and change his blood stained clothes. Returning to the bedroom and curling up on Ginny's bed, resting next to George as Harry sat near Hermione and Fred, All three boys talking in hushed tones, their voices lulling him to sleep.

A/N: I'm not sure where this chapter came from, I literally wrote it down in one sitting. I apologize for the delay, I simply couldn't decide on who the injured party/parties would be and I hope this helps to tide you all over until I can update again.

I went back and fixed a few mistakes anything else I may have typed wrong is consistent so at least there's that ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

A/N: To my dearest fans: The fact that I've gained more reviews, more favorites, more alerts to myself as an author and to my stories has helped me cope a lot with way my life is going. My father got very sick about 6 months back. He had to quit his job and I was running around trying to find one for myself( I got one two months ago) just so week could make ends-meat and survive… It's been rough for me and I've been so emotionally spent that I didn't have any built up emotions to vent, nothing that sparked any sort of creativity for me. It's been hard and I honestly feel as if I failed all of you, making you wait so long for an update. You'll be pleased to know that while my dad is still sick my job is slowing down and I have more and more time coming to me as the days go on. In fact just Friday I wrote two chapters for my stories and worked on 4 others(some of which aren't posted and won't be until they're finished… this way I can avoid months like these.) I can't promise the updates will be more frequent but I can promise to work on my stories at least once a day as I have been these last few days. Other things happened as well but that's all a bit more personal and not something I care to share so openly in this public forum.

With a lot of love,

Embirsiphonelilathia

Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

Severus Snape awoke into what could only be considered a potion induced haze. He could feel the stiffness of his body, the seemingly unending strain that constricted his muscles from moving. Thankful for whatever potion was preventing his descent into pain induce hysteria he began to shift upwards before his head and neck were elevated above the pillow. His surroundings were unfamiliar but he did note the clean space and neatly organized work surfaces. He also took note of Lupin lying in the bed near him, looking far better than he had when he stumbled across the man. He had been caught healing the pesky little wolf by Bellatrix, the witch went into a rage and attacked him. He awoke later before the dark lord and had copius amount of veritaserum poured down his throat until he spilled all about his duplicity. Voldemort trussed him up after he was cursed and battered to incoherency. His survival only being guaranteed because Lupin had portkeyed them both away, only a second before the green light had almost called his chest home. He owed the filthy wolf now, something that he didn't relish at all, a nemesis from his childhood, another life debt to endure.

He groaned and shifted as his head began to ache. The door to the room swung open and a soft voice gasped, 'Professor!' before he found himself being coaxed into swallowing down vial after vial of medicine.

"It's been a week since you were out, I'm sure you'll be happy to know you've been able to take a full regimen of potions for about four days now. Madame Pomfrey and I were concerned about the amount of Veritaserum in your system, we had to wait days for it to dissolve before we could even consider a muscle relaxer."

Severus nodded his head sharply at her words, the girl who sat in front of him barely resembled the Granger he had seen only months before. She was a girl who would be a woman soon, she was already so mature and it shocked him that he cared about how she turned out. What she'd make of herself. Then again Granger had been the only person that had ever reminded him of lily even potter with his mothers eyes only ever made him think of unpleasant things. At first he had hated the girl for it, so much like her and yet so different, it wasn't fair that she ended up being more like him in the end though. An outcast and loner, someone who was teased. He could still remember his fury at the girl lying for weasley, the boy who put her in the loo to begin with.

The girl had been talking though and he really ought to have listened, because she was looking at him now, waiting for a response. He nodded his head stiffly and the girl grinned.

"Oh I'm so relieved!" she deftly removed the bandages from around his left arm, a large strip of his skin was missing, the place that once held his dark mark was now a long patch of pinkish muscle, revealed to the air. Granger grabbed another vial off the table and poured it over the wound before he could stop her, the cursed flesh would only react badly to any sort of treatment. But he watched in amazement as the flesh began to grow again, though a large scar would remain his flesh had returned and that in itself was a miracle of the magical kind.

"Remarkable." He rasped and Granger beamed at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"I used your potions book, the only from your sixth year, I expanded on your notes and Lee, Fred and George helped me create the formula using Arithmancy and Runes. This was the 12th batch I made today and it was the only one to turn out remotely passable.

He had never taken Arithmancy in school, not liking the stringent lines the subject had, leaving little room for true experimentation. But the girl and her friends had found a way to make it work even if it was only a rudimentary solution.

"How?" he croaked and she launched into her explanation, describing how they used arithmancy to calculate different volumes of ingredients and how they would interact in the cauldron. She went on to explain his only true mistake in the recipe were the slight errors in measurement.

He nodded his head, satisfied he had thought of everything but was only wrong in his math, something he had grown accustom to given his failure to grasp the subject as a child.

The girl stood soon after and left the room, coming back with a tray of food. Vegetable soup and what looked to slightly stale bread. He nodded his head again, the girl was remarkably well informed about what to feed the victims of cruciatus and even yet a patient who had been unconscious for a week.

The broth was warm and he could tell Molly had cooked it. The woman, no matter how unbearable he found her, made food taste like mana every time she laid ladle to cauldron. It was a gift that Poppy shared with her, even the gritty gruel of the hospital wing had a rich flavor that made the texture more palatable and easier to stand. He murmured his accolades of the food, knowing his voice was too soft and slurred for anyone to understand. When he finished his meal Granger handed him a book, telling him he could read for one hour before he had to take a sleep draught that would help him sleep through the jittery energy that would come after he took the pepper up that would react oddly with the muscle relaxant in his system.

Shortly after he began to read, his face scowling at the fact that he was taking orders from a seventeen year old girl, Lupin awoke, Granger was by his side in a flash, calling upstairs for someone named Lee. Soon after she began to coax potions down the lycan's throat and dark skinned boy darted into the room, Ah Lee Jordan was who she meant. The lad set to work, heating a basin of water as Granger removed the wolves gauzy bandages, the man's legs, chest, arms and well everywhere were covered in a multitude of bites and scratches, inflicted on him by what Severus could only guess to be inflicted by Greyback's partially turned pack. He turned his eyes away and focused back onto his old Potions journal, reaching for a stub of pencil someone had left on his sidetable. He began to make notes on the edited recipe for his potion, it pained him to admit that he would have to give a great deal of credit to children under half his age.

Soon though they had Lupin sitting up slightly as he was fed a watery broth and small chunks of what looked to be raw meat. Neither Jordan nor Granger showed any outward sign that they were feeding a friend hunks of raw meat, watching as he chewed savagely on the flesh.

"Remus, would you like me to read to you before we give you the sleeping draught?" Grangers voice was soft and coaxing, her hand skimmed across the older man's forehead in a tender gesture that mad Severus' heart clench in want. No one had ever touched him that way, not his mother, not his father not even Lily. Poppy did but there was always the air of professionalism around that that stopped him from truly relishing in the soft touch of someone who cared.

Remus nodded though and Granger pulled a book from the bead pouch that hung from her belt. She settled back and cleared throat as she began to read them the tale of a girl named Alice and a Land called Underland. He soon put down his pencil and notebook, easily drinking the draught that Jordan held before him to sip before the lad moved on to Lupin.

He was soon greeted by darkness again as he closed his eyes and drifted off, only this time there was a sense of peace as he was lulled to sleep by the soft voice of Hermione Granger.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lee leaned against the wall, having just given the professors their final vial of potion until morning, well hopefully until then, but who knew what could go wrong really? He felt himself entranced by his best friend as she sat there, reading softly to man she respected and a man she didn't even know if she could trust. She treated both equally well, never giving more attention to one of the patients under her care than another. She was tolerance personified, well at least if you weren't a moron, then you were most likely on your own. His snort of humor drew her attention away from her sleeping patients and onto him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he murmured and held a hand out to her in invitation. Soon she was in his arms, shaking with silent sobs, this was something he never got used to. The sudden switch from calm stoicism to the mess that would fall into the arms of either himself or the twins. She never cried in front of any of the others if she could help it, hating the way they looked at her like she was some weak little girl. He knew so much about her and she was the only person he had trusted with all of his secrets, not even Fred and George knew as much about him as she did.

Not long after she pressed herself against him she removed herself just as quickly, smiling brilliantly at him and linking her arm through his, using her wand to ease the puffiness that covered her face.

"I'm alright now Lee, thank you." Her fingers laced with his and he held her hand in the crook of his arm.

He grinned widely back, squeezing her hand and pressing his lips over hers in a chaste familial kiss, the sort of kiss a small boy would give his mother and he loved how it made her nose wrinkle everytime. Though he'd never forget the time Fred realized that he had done just that, kissed Hermione, the other boy had nearly pummeled him to death until Hermione explained that it hadn't meant anything that Fred had been thinking. Lee joined in, nodding his head and explaining that he kissed his mother on the lips all the time, the gesture not feeling at all incestuous to him and was more a thing of comfort and home to him. Fred forgave him after a month of his diligent apologies."Any time sweetheart."

"Don't kiss me like I'm your Mum Lee, it's gross." Hermione wrinkled her nose and Lee chuckled, leading them both to the small study off the library, a room the four of them had claimed as their own in their research to fix the missing skin on Snape's arm.

Hermione swung the door open and immediately broke free of him and clamored into the lap of Fred Weasley, he watched as a smug leer ignited in Fred's eyes as they traveled the length of Hermione's body clad in muggle clothes. He could never get over the way Fred would look at Hermione like she was magic itself and the next leer at her like she was candy he could devour with his eyes.

Lee rolled his eyes and sat himself down at George's feet, leaning back against the gingers knees and grinning up at him.

FWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW

He loved seeing Hermione in those damned muggle jeans, even if they made his own trousers feel tighter than he liked. He was just happy they had moved on from just kissing and started to explore more intimate things, he had thought he would burst if something didn't happen soon, granted Hermione had technically made the first move, something George never let him forget.

His girl climbed into his lap and he couldn't help but leer down at her small muggle top and tight pants, he was only human after all but soon enough he corrected his behavior and asked about the smudged lines around her eyes, something he knew she always forgot about lately when she cried, not being used to the way make-up would smear with tears or any sort of moisture really. The make-up had been a new thing, a concession she had made to her mother, something the woman had insisted Hermione should start doing. Though she had been adamant about the difference in wearing make up and blending makeup. Hermione never looked made up, only ever using a lip conditioner and mascara, pinching her cheeks pink the old fashioned way. And yes he had watched her get ready one morning, not being able to help himself as her mouth pouted into a tiny 'o' as she applied her mascara and then spreading to a larger 'o' as she applied the balm, then a brilliant smile as her cheeks were pinched.

Hermione explained though that Snape and Lupin had woken up, had a semi-solid meal before being given draughts to sleep again. He stared at the girl as she became quiet after her story, letting Lee and George talk about their latest idea for a Wheeze.

"I love you Hermione." He murmured against her hair and smile as she sighed softly, melting back against him.

"Love you too Fred," She whispered against his neck and pressed her mouth to his pulse, making him groan and bite his cheek. He pulled her mouth away and pressed a kiss to the pout.

"Not when we have company Birdie." He winked and grinned against her cheek as she blushed.

A/N: What some of you may not know is this story is actually a sequel… though I don't think I list it as such in the summary… There is also a sort of prequel to this story about the time between, small moments that may be mentioned here further elaborated or even just story prompts that you yourself have given me for the HB universe I've created. It's called the Missing Moments of Hermione's Boggart and if you liked to see just how Hermione made that first move go there and give it a look see.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the well wishes and the patience… thing got really, really hectic for me really fast all at once. I still worked on this though, writing when I could. I must admit I'm not finished yet. I could tell you all the details of what's been going on but I'll just leave it at the fact that I didn't have much time or inspiration to write anything. My dad's still sick, but we know what's wrong with him and he has meds for it. Sadly he has to take them now for the rest of his life but he's alive and that's what matters in the long run. Thanks again and really I appreciate every last one of my readers and I'm going to try and be more consistent with this. I have three more chapters besides this one written so I should be able to update again soon when I'm done revising it.

Hermione was walking down the steps the next morning, Lee trailing along behind her. They were bringing down breakfast for their patients, some more raw meat for Remus along with broth that she had made herself for both. For Professor Snape though she had made tea , as well as some toast to go with it as well. His condition wasn't nearly as severe as Remus's, she had a sinking feeling that it was more because the dark man had grown accustomed to the treatment. The potion they had been given last night was suppose to be wearing off any minute now, Lee had reminded her of the time when she was chatting with Fred and Harry.

Lee held the door open for her, pressing his hand to the small of her back as she passed. It was an odd thing that every pureblood wizard she knew did that, even Malfoy had done it once when she had moved through a classroom door before him. It hadn't even fazed him as he looked down at her with a sneer before moving to his table.

"Lee, how long do you think we have before they start demanding we give them Professor Snape?" She asked the older boy, knowing full well that he actually had the information she needed, Fred, George and Lee had all joined up with the order when they had turned seventeen.

"I've been telling him that he'll need at least two full weeks to recover but they're pushing for _days_ Hermione." Lee gave her a meaningful look and Hermione nearly cried again.

"But that's just, it's barbaric! We've only just gotten that bloody potion out of his system!" She cried before she corrected her voice. "Really Lee, he can't handle that yet. He could _die._"

"I know Hermione and I've tried explaining it but he's a traitor right now and they don't really care." Lee shook his head, taking one plate from her tray and moving to the dour professor's bed.

"What about Fred and George? They haven't said a word to me about it yet." She knew her voice was quivering and it was true beyond that initial night, neither twin had asked her a single thing about what was going on.

"They're more worried that he'll hurt us than anything, though they don't think he should be interrogated so soon." Lee answered and she went to work on coaxing Remus slowly out of his sleep. They had both seen no need to strap either man to the bed and now she was almost regretting the decision. At least their wands weren't in reach.

"Remus, it's time for breakfast." She shook his shoulder slightly and almost immediately his fingers were around her wrist. The grip was tight and she yelped in pain, staring down at the injured man. His eyes were a little wild and they were darting everywhere. She really should have let them wake on their own. Lee was having similar issues trying to push Snape back onto his cot.

"Remus it's just me, Hermione Granger. I won't hurt you I swear." She spoke quietly, hoping to soothe his nerves.

"Hermione?" He asked, his eyes losing the fear that was there before.

"Yes Remus, It's me. Can you let go of my wrist now?" The man cursed and immediately let go, she pulled her hand away and helped him sit up slightly. "I can help you eat again unless you'd like to try to yourself."

"That'd be great Hermione." He sounded sheepish and she smiled at him, hoping she could reassure him that things would be fine.

"Alright." She looked over to Lee, who had managed to get Snape sitting up and eating his food.

"Sorry we weren't really thinking very well, when we woke you like that." Lee said and looked a little sheepish, she was sure if his cheeks weren't so dark already they'd be red by now.

"Just remember it for next time Mr. Jordan." Snape snarked, eating his food and looking pleased enough with it. Hermione grinned, feeling proud. She wasn't the best cook but she tried hard every time so it always came out alright in the end.

"I think I should tell you both something." Hermione started and Lee shot her a sharp glare. She glared back.

"Hermione." Lee's voice was tense, he looked worried.

"No they've a right to know Lee! Especially Severus!" The man in question choked on his tea as she nearly shouted his name.

"Miss Granger, please refrain from shouting." His jaw was tense and she was sure he was grinding his teeth, woops.

"Sorry sir," She sighed and continued. "The order wants to question you both, Lee told them you wouldn't be ready for at least a week, two preferably since your bodies haven't had sufficient time to heal and cleanse."

"Veritaserum then?" Remus asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, but not for Remus. Just for Professor Snape." She watched the man scowl and push his plate away, looking very unhappy.

"I'm trying to stall them as much as I can but they're being insistent." Lee added, looking remorseful.

"I'm sure you are Mr. Jordan." Snape sounded like he believed Lee, but still he didn't sound very thrilled with his circumstance. She went about helping Remus with his broth, the man's hands still a bit to battered for the finesse it would take to use a spoon.

"I was thinking that maybe we could magically induce a coma, that way you'll get the time you need but if they found out…" Hermione's voice grew to a whisper as she drifted off and Snape turned to her. He was smirking and looked a little thankful.

"How Slytherin of you, Miss Granger," Hermione grinned a bit, accepting the compliment as it was. "But I can't ask either of you to risk your position with the Order or your friends. I'll take the potion when it's time."

"You could die Professor!" Lee barked and looked a little furious, Hermione raised her brows at him in shock.

"Well it's one thing if he's forced but to do it willingly is just mad Mione!" Lee cried and she was sure if he wasn't feeling so tense he'd be shaking his finger in admonishment as well.

"He's right Professor." She agreed.

"You're mad Severus." Remus finally added in, "They'll have you on so much of that potion you won't be able to see straight while you're talking. On top of that, they think you killed Dumbledore."

"I _did _kill Albus, Remus." Snape growled and Hermione looked at him, her mind working as she tried to think about why he would call the headmaster by name.

"That's not the point Professor, the point is you could die." She stated, standing after Remus finished off his last bite of meat. "Would you like some tea, Remus?"

"I think I'm up for it, as long as it's just plain tea." The lycan agreed, Lee moved to pour his cup and Hermione smiled her thanks, moving over to Snape's bed.

"You could die, we're only concerned." She said softly, reaching a tentative hand out to touch his shoulder, he stiffened and she moved to draw back but his hand shot up, keeping her fingers in place.

He breathed out his breath shuddering as he let his eyes close, "I know this Miss Granger, but it changes nothing." His hand was clutching hers tightly but she knew that if she tried to draw back he would most likely let her go.

"But-"

"It changes _nothing, _Miss Granger_!"_ Snape growled and she flinched a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's just unfair." She mumbled.

"Yes you were always one to make sure everyone got their fair lot weren't you?" Snape mused and let go of her hand. She let it remain there and began to nudge him back into bed, her hand coming up to brush the hair away from his forehead. It was still warm, though not as hot as it had been when he first arrived.

"Yes, yes I was sir." She agreed, not at all annoyed with his pathetic jab at her." You need to rest again though, no potion this time, just maybe a book or something."

"Read to us, Miss Granger?" She grinned at his question and nodded.

"I'll be back, I know just what book to read for you I think." She left the room running up the steps. She was stopped by Harry and he grabbed her arm to stop her pace. She yelped though and snatched her hand back, Remus must have bruised her wrist earlier.

"What's wrong?" Harry's eyes were wide in concern and he snatched back her arm, gripping the elbow gently this time. He examined her wrist and his face went red.

"Did Snape do this?" he growled out and Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"It's nothing Harry, don't be concerned." She moved to take her arm away and harry held her more firmly.

"Answer the question Hermione, if that great git did anything to you," He stopped talking then, seemingly to angry for words. It was a little endearing that he was always so protective of her.

She shook her head and reached her other hand up to remove his hand, "It's fine Harry, it was an accident." She managed to pull free and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Leaving him standing there, ignoring his attempts to stop her.

When she arrived at her room, she found Fred sleeping in her bed. The sod. "Freddie, love, get up." She nudged him with her foot and began to search her stacks of books for her novel of choice. She was planning on doing some Brothers Grimm tales for them. They probably hadn't read any muggle fairytales.

Fred was mumbling slightly and she smacked a pillow to his head, "Get up Fred!" She ordered softly, crying in triumph shortly after she found her book.

Her boyfriend was on his feet within seconds of her cry, looking around wildly.

"Sorry Fred." She mumbled, blushing.

"Oh Hermione, it's just you." Fred sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Just me?" She pouted, teasing the boy.

"Oh Birdie, that isn't what I meant." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, looking up at him. "You'll never be just anything to me, you're everything."

Hermione grinned and kissed him then, feeling a bit smug when his eyes closed immediately. She didn't even mind the fact that his mouth tasted a bit funny still from sleep. She loved the way it felt when they kissed and every type of kiss was amazing. The soft ones, the passionate ones, the violent ones, they all felt amazing and she never wanted to get enough.

"Mmm, Love you Birdie." Fred mumbled against her mouth and she smiled.

"Love you too, Tomcat." She winked at his grimace, he wasn't a fan of his pet name and she thought it was quite funny.

"What are you up to anyways? Besides disturbing my beauty sleep that is?" Fred asked, winking slightly before rubbing his eyes, stretching out his muscles after. She stared a bit at the strip of flesh that peaked out from under his shirt.

"Just looking for a book, I'm going to go read to the Professors."

"They're awake?" he sounded a bit surprised.

"Fred it's ten."

The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah. It was around eight when I came in here looking for you."

"That reminds me, why were you sleeping on _my _bed?" She didn't think she'd ever seen him so red and she held back her laugh as he mumbled quietly. "What was that?"

"I was still tired and it smelt like you." He spoke, glaring a bit at her mirth.

"You're so sweet Freddie." She pecked his mouth and intertwined their fingers. "Want to come listen?"

"Yeah." He grinned and they made their way downstairs, Hermione though broke into a run as she heard shouting coming from downstairs. What was Harry doing?

"-wasn't him, Harry." Lee was shouting and when they entered the room he was standing between Harry's wand and Snape.

"Oh bollocks Lee! Who else would have done it then?" Harry growled, looking as angry as she'd ever seen him, she didn't speak though not wanting Remus to get into trouble either. She felt so torn.

"Does it matter? It was an accident and she's not angry about it so why are you?" Lee's voice had gone soft, quiet and Hermione felt a little concerned. Lee always got that way when he was really upset over something.

"Of course it matters! If he's already hurt her who's to say he won't hurt someone else?" Harry took a step forward and Lee reached out and pushed him back. Harry's eyes went wide and Fred was on him before he could retaliate, pinning the boys arms to his side.

"You need to calm the fuck down Harry." Fred growled, glancing over at her.

"But he hurt her!" Harry yelped, struggling.

"It was me." The voice was quiet and Hermione gasped, her head whipping to Remus. "I did it when I woke up, isn't that right Hermione?"

She nodded feeling guilty, "Yes."

"Why didn't you say something?" He sounded so ashamed and pained.

"It was an accident Remus, you didn't know where you were or who I was." Hermione reassured him, walking to his cot and holding his hand. "I know you wouldn't have done that on purpose."

"I still hurt you,"

"No not really, It's just a bruise and that can be fixed with some paste." She assured him, combing her fingers through his hair. "How about I read now?"

The room was quiet and Harry was standing there now, looking ashamed and surprised. "I'm sorry." He whispered, looking to each person in the room. Snape though didn't acknowledge him, ignoring his presence. Harry made his excuse to leave and they all pulled chairs away from the wall, sitting them between the beds.

"Thank you, Mr. Jordan." Lee turned to Snape with a grin, nodding his head.

"You're welcome." The conversation died down and she began to read to them, first picking out her favorite stories and then letting them choose ones they thought were interesting. Soon though both of the older man had fallen asleep again and she leaned her head against Fred's shoulder.

"Thank you Fred." She whispered and smiled as he kissed her hair.

"No problem at all." Fred grinned at Lee, "That was brave of you Lee, you really take this Healer stuff seriously. I'm proud of you both, of knowing you both." Fred's voice was quiet and Hermione felt touched.

"Feelings mutual mate," Lee said clapping the ginger boy's shoulder, Hermione nodded and kissed his shoulder.

"Let's go find George." Hermione suggested standing and taking Fred's hand, Lee trailing behind them.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGW

George had tried his best to ignore the situation downstairs, knowing more people would just make the problem worse. Instead he was upstairs, in the kitchen helping his Mum make sandwiches, the woman blissfully ignoring the commotion downstairs.

"Mum, Lee doesn't like mustard, leave some off." He informed her and began to make a stack of turkey ones. Each with different ingredients as he went, each sandwich meant for a specific person. He figured that three sandwiches each should be alright for the four of them, they had more research to do and the anything extra could be snacked on later.

"How has Lee been doing?" His mum inquired, he turned to look at her, her face in an odd sort of mask.

"He's been handling it," George didn't want to lie to his mum, but he also didn't feel right informing on Lee. The boy had enough problems since his parents hadn't approved of him joining up. Not that they supported old mouldy, they just weren't brave enough to fight and were terrified that there son was.

"Have you been helping him?" George was getting confused now, why the sudden questions about Lee.

"'Course I have mum, he's my friend." George stated and started on making the stack of ham and cheese sandwiches, using his wand to toast them all.

"He's a good boy George." His mother informed him and he stood there, feeling more confused as time went on. Soon though he was grabbing four of the roast beef sandwiches his mum had made and set them on the tray as well. Grabbing a kettle of tea and some cups as well he left the kitchen, pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek as he went. She had been rather odd lately.

He bumped into the other three on his way to meet them, they quickly decided to head to the library, keen on some research they hadn't gotten around to since the professors had awakened.

"There's no " George cut him off chuckling.

"Yes Lee, no mustard, I made sure." He grinned at his darker friend, bumping his shoulder against his.

Lee grinned at him, his eyes held an emotion George hadn't noticed before, though he had been noticing Lee more lately. Ever since his mum had started to ask him questions everyday about the boy. It was strange and George didn't know what to make of it.

"Did you skip on my tomatoes?"Hermione inquire and George grimaced.

"No sorry, Mum was being odd." George informed her, promising that next time he'd remember.

"It's my turn to make the food next time Geogie boy." Fred said with a grin, "why as mum being odd?"

"I dunno I think she was just trying to get my attention off what was happening downstairs actually." Hermione looked mildly embarrassed at this point.

"Do we have any bruise paste in the study George?" Fred asked, they kept a few things in their since it was also where they would experiment with the Wheeze's.

"Not anymore no." George was getting curious now, he still had no idea what had happened. When they got to the room though he sat next to Lee, handing the boy his first sandwhich and a cup of tea, before getting some for himself.

"What happened anyway?" he asked and listened as they all began to explain what had happened this morning, George feeling a little Murderous when he was informed that Harry hadn't lowered his wand when Lee had stepped in it's path. "What a little blighter, hasn't he learned anything after all these years? He's always jumping to the wrong conclusions."

Hermione sent him a sympathetic look, "Not always, he was right about Malfoy."

They all heard that tale, more than once, nodding his head George bit savagely into a sandwich. Ignoring his urge to throttle Harry. He probably would have done the same if it were Ginny, it still didn't excuse him for holding his wand on Lee though, that was nearly unforgivable.

Soon books were pulled out and they began to discuss the project they had been working on, a way for the order to communicate without waiting for a patronus to arrive. They were thinking about altering the Extentable ears.

A/N: So that's it, I hoped you like it and right now the story is going to be pretty light for awhile yet, after the questioning though I expect things will take a darker turn. Once again thank's for the patience with me and I'll be looking to update my other stories as well. I've been working on them all and haven't given any of them up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I didn't get many reviews last chapter the ones I did get though I appreciated immensely. It's good to know people are happy that I'm back in the game. Now for the rest of you, you must have forgotten that I do review contests… I pick a random number and once that review is submitted that lucky person gets to get a fic from me dedicated to them. Now I do have rules about it.. I only write Hermione centric fics and they're one-shots… unless the plot bunny you give me is inspiring enough for more.. in that case consider yourself having a new bestie. However I hope you all enjoy this! And don't worry about Sirius, Ginny and the rest, you'll see them all eventually.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creativity.

Harry groaned and let his head fall to the table with a thud, he'd made an utter fool of himself again. He always did this, always wanted to see the bad in people instead of all the good. Always, always trying to make himself feel like it'd wouldn't be too big a loss if they suddenly didn't like him anymore, it had happened often enough that he'd began seeing the worst in everyone, including his own friends. Hermione, Sirius and Ron were really the only people he trusted to stay by his side, enough if Ron had abandoned them twice, once in his fourth year and the second time when He, Ron and Hermione had left for six months to find the horcruxes and destroy them. Fred and George had come after Ron left and helped them discover more, at least the ones that weren't locked away in Hogwarts right now. He had forgiven Ron though, the boy saved his life and he'd been more than a little shocked to realize that Ron was harboring feelings for Hermione. He'd warned him off shortly after, telling him if Fred hadn't lost her by now he never would, not truly anyways. Hermione though had always stayed by his side, never wavering even during sixth year with that damned book, she lectured and nagged but never betrayed his confidence about it. Though he sometimes wished she had, he could never remove the image of cutting down Malfoy the way he did, it made him feel sick whenever he thought about what he could have done. Malfoy was a bastard but he didn't deserve that, he was just a coward brave enough to fall in line to protect his family.

Snape though, was a man who had saved his life many times over, always, always saving his life. He didn't understand why he always did this. He knew in his heart that Snape wasn't everything he seemed, after all would a truly horrible person save his life so many times? He whimpered pathetically and felt his eyes sting with tears, he felt so ashamed of himself. Hermione though, was his only family and he'd seen her injured enough and when she got hurt in a place that was supposed to be safe, a place where he could protect her the way she did him back in school, well he felt like he failed. And Snape, _Snape, _the smarmy bastard and just sat there smirking at him like he was some idiot the entire time he'd been shouting at him. He'd apologized even and the man never even acknowledged his bloody existence! He'd gotten so upset and it wasn't fair that no one else understood why he'd gotten upset that way, even Hermione had looked ashamed of him. Maybe he should really apologise then? To all of them properly, maybe then he'd feel better and Hermione would talk to him again. He was sure he was in for the silent treatment these next few days.

Sighing he stood and shuffled across the floor and up the stairs to find Hermione in her study. He knocked sharply on the door, knowing that one of them in there was casting a spell to see who it was, they never opened up if they didn't think they needed to.

The door stood silent and he groaned softly, "Hermione, Lee, Please! I'm just so sorry." He finished in a whisper and let his head fall down to the wood, only to yelp when the door was yanked open and he fell to the floor.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Harry! You held your wand on your own friend! You held your wand on my Best Mate and you expect that everything will be all butterflies and cookies if you come looking pathetic with an apology! Well I for one _don't_ forgive you," One of the twin's was snarling at him and he was sure it was George, since if it was Fred, Hermione would have at least stepped in to calm him down.

The boy stepped over him and stalked off, Lee following quickly after him, leaving Harry to climb to his feet and face Hermione and Fred. The later looking rather amusedly at the open doorway.

"My, George has gotten quite passionate lately hasn't he?" He murmured and his eyes flickered to Hermione, who Harry saw give him a secretive smile and nod of her head.

She turned to him though and smiled, "Harry, I'm not angry with you. You don't owe me an apology, but you do owe one to Professor Snape and to Remus."

Harry shuddered out a breath and nodded, "Yeah I know I do but I do owe you one, I disturbed your patients, I disrespected everything you do down there in that room by pulling my wand on Snape, on Lee. I was just so angry."

"Why Harry, why were you angry?" Hermione asked.

FWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW

Fred tensed when Hermione asked the question, he'd never admit it to anyone but George but he sometimes hated the way Harry treated Hermione. Like she was this untouchable thing, something that he worshiped in a way. The lad was so devoted to his friend that he'd skipped out on a date with a girl he'd been crushing on for a year and half. Most of the time it was fine but it was moments like this always made him tense and squeeze his eyes shut, waiting for Harry to snatch away his girl.

"Because, here in Grimmauld Place you're supposed to be safe. I'm not supposed to have to protect you behind these walls and the one time I thought you might have needed it I wasn't there and you had gotten hurt and all I could think was it was my fault because I told everyone else to just let you handle them both, to nurse them back to health."

Fred grunted and shifted closer to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Harry you can't think that's your fault and you also need to stop thinking it's your duty to protect us all. I can care for myself just fine and sometimes I will need help but I promise when it happens I will call out for it. "

"But that isn't the point Hermione! The point is you shouldn't even be in danger at all! It's only because you know me, that you _matter_ to me that you're in so much danger. And yes Hermione I know even if we weren't friends you'd still be here, fighting and most likely on his list but that isn't the point. The point is you're a target because of me and you know it's true and I _hate_ that."

"Yes Harry, it's true but that isn't something I'd ever change. I'd wouldn't give you up for anything, you know that." Fred flinched and stared down at her curls, willing her to think that she'd give the savior up for him.

"I know Mione," Harry reached over and clutched her hand and Fred's jaw clenched. "You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister and I just don't want to lose you, I nearly lost you and Sirius fifth year, and again a few dozen times after that. I just thought this was the one place we were all safe, you getting hurt was like a slap in the face. I jumped to conclusions and acted like a child, I'm sorry."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione flung herself at the boy and hugged him tight, Fred's mouth still hung open from when Harry had uttered the word sister, his relief calming him down swiftly.

"You know I always wanted a little brother, you'd be perfect for the job!" Hermione was nearly squealing she was so happy, though Fred couldn't blame her. He didn't know what he'd do without his brothers and sister, he'd do anything for them.

"Awww you two are sho shweet." He cooed at them and batted his eyes, wrapping them both in one armed hugs, squeezing them tight. "I forgive you for pulling your wand on my friend Harry, but remember we're all on the same side here.

"Yeah Fred, of course." Harry grinned at him and Fred reached over to ruffle his hair, feeling happier than he had in days. He felt refreshed after they're reaffirmed their platonic relationship right before his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione, he did, he just doubted sometimes that she really wanted to be with a fool like him.

"Now Harry, why don't you go find Lee and George, I need to talk to Hermione here about something." Fred's voice was more than suggestive and he grinned wickedly at Hermione when she smacked his chest. Harry flushed red and nodded his head, heading out of the small room. Fred grabbed for Hermione and pulled her onto his lap, his hand snaked around her waist and slid to rest across the small of her back and onto her arse. His other hand wound into her curls and he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her languidly, nibbling on her lip and tongue when he got the opportunity. She squirmed in his lap and he grinned, squeezing her arse and making her huff in annoyance.

"Come on Birdie, you know you love it." He teased and pecked the corner of her mouth.

"Fred! That is hardly appropriate!" She whispered and Fred watched, amused, as her eyes darted to the open door. He reached for his wand and shut the door.

"Hermione, love, you're straddling my lap and have you hands on my bare chest while my hands are groping your arse and the others been inching it's way up to your lovely tits and you want to reprimand me for talking a bit naughty?" He taunted her and finished his sentence by cupping her breast and giving it a soft squeeze before he began to fondle the flesh softly, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

He felt a little thrill as she moaned softly and her head tilted back, she was still so much smaller than him and her mouth was just begging for a kiss. He leaned down, swiftly capturing her mouth, swiping his tongue between her parted lips, crushing her smaller frame to his body. She was so lovely and soft, he pulled his hand off her breast and pulled her even closer.

Her hands had worked his shirt off his body and were running across his arms and neck, squeezing his shoulders when he'd nip at her lip. Her mouth always tasted like peppermint and he'd crave the taste when she wasn't around, he'd even resorted to drinking peppermint tea to get some sort of fix.

He let out a soft groan when her thumbs flicked his nipples, rubbing them softly into stiffness. She chuckled against his mouth and he raised his hand and landed a smack on her arse. "Oi! Don't chuckle at me because I'm kinky!" He growled against her lips softly.

She looked a bit guilty but more amused and annoyed with him than anything, "Sorry Fred." She murmured and pressed their lips back together, kissing him roughly and clutching her fingers into his hair. Fred nearly passed out when she pressed herself tightly down against him, rubbing herself slightly against his erection for a moment, he did groan though, long and low. She smiled at him wickedly and his eyes widened as she began to move, grinding down against him. He could feel his heart speed up and his breathing become labored, he didn't lean forward to reconnect their lips, trying desperately to engrave the image of Hermione Granger doing unspeakable things in his lap. He would never forget this moment he thought with a moan and looked down at the girl in his lap. Her head was leant back again, her mouth in a little pout as she groaned now and then, when he was sure her clit was getting a direct hit against his cock. He reached down and gripped her hips, shifting her slightly until she groaned softly. He grinned at her and pulled her down a little harder, working her hips over him with a groan. She started moaning more and his eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the noise, he was making those _fantastic_ noises come out of her mouth. She soon learned his rhythm though and he moved his hands up her body, sliding them up her sides and then up her back and into her hair. His fingers dug themselves in, clutching at her curls as he buried his face against her neck, twisting her head to the side to give him more room. He whispered into her neck, his lips pressed just behind her ear.

"You're so fucking _beautiful_ Hermione. So perfect and kind and good." He mumbled, "I love you so much."

"Fred," was all she said, her voice whimpering. She sounded so needy and aroused it made his mouth go dry.

"God's do I want you, I want to make love to you Hermione, every night, all night if we can. I want to fuck you too, bend you over a desk or chair and just-" he cut himself off with a strangled growl. "Gods the things you make me think about witch."

Hermione was flushed red and he was sure it wasn't all from exertion, "You drive me wild when you get bossy, tearing at your hair and barking out orders. I get this little fantasy where you kick everyone else out and we have angry sex on the library tables. You always pin me down and ride my cock until I burst. You'd make a fantastic Dom love." He told her with a wicked grin and she smack his shoulder lightly and giggled. Her pace was slowing down though and he brought a hand down to speed her back up, controlling her hip movements. He panted slightly and turned his mouth to press against her ear.

"Then again I don't always imagine you to be so domineering. You're so small and vulnerable looking, it makes a man want to devour you. And I've devoured you in more than one of my fantasy's Hermione." She gasped and whimpered, her head turning against his as she pressed her mouth to his neck. He groaned and nipped her ear.

"Do you fantasize about me Hermione?" He asked in whisper, honestly curious though he regretted the question when he nearly chocked at her nod.

"Really?" His voice was a squeak and he cleared his throat and tried again. "Really? Will you tell me?" She shook her head no and he grinned slightly, expecting the answer. Though he would have been more than thrilled to be surprised. The friction though was building up in his body, he could feel his muscles clenching and tensing. He rocked his hips up against hers, hoping that he could get her to come before he did. Charlie had been more than specific that it was important that it happen that way. Said it kept the birds around longer.

"Shit, Hermione!" he gasped out and winced when she clutched as his shoulders, her ragged nails digging into his skin.

"Ooooh merlin, " She was moaning and he clutched her hips, moving them swiftly and leaning down to capture her mouth as she groaned out his name. His tongue tangled with hers and he felt a little more than smug when she began to tense up and groan, her legs twitching against his. She was panting out his name, begging him for more and more as she climb to her peak quickly. Fred enraptured by the moment was climbing just as swiftly as she was. Their mouths were fused together again when she came for him, groaning and gasping as they kissed. He continued to move her though, prolonging the experience for them both as she shuddered over him. When he felt a bit of wetness reach his cock through his jeans though, he came crashing over his peak, yelping out her name. They kissed slowly and lazily as they relaxed back down from their haze.

Hermione made a soft humming noise as she leaned her head down against his chest. He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Love you Birdie."

"I love you too Fred." She softly and nuzzled closer to his chest, he moved his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"That was pretty fantastic, if I can say so." Fred told her with a cheeky smile and chuckled when she wacked his chest with her fist.

"Fred! You shouldn't talk that way!" She reprimanded and he leaned down, using one hand to tilt her chin up so he could kiss her softly, he knew he was being a bit sappy. His kiss was tender and lingering, but he always felt such tender feelings and adoration for her after she exposed pieces of her private self to him like that. That she trusted him enough to let herself go completely in his presence was something he cherished.

"You didn't seem to mind it a few minutes ago." He murmured against her mouth and yelped as she nipped his lip a bit too hard.

She glared as he rubbed his lip, giving her a filthy look. "I'm just teasing you Hermione!" He whispered, feeling a bit annoyed.

She flushed and nodded her head, "I know that but I just don't want people to hear you talk that way, that stuff's private Fred!"

"Oh, Hermione. I know it is and I swear I don't talk that way to anyone else but you! You just get so cute when you're flustered." He winked at her and she glared half-heartedly at him.

"Really? Not even George?" Valid question Fred thought.

"Well I might have done if it weren't for the fact that he nearly boxed my ears off for trying to talk that way about his 'sister'" He did the little air quotes when he said sister and she beamed at him.

"Really?" She must be a bit overwhelmed if that was all she could say.

"Yeah, Mione my whole family sees you as kin. Well I know that you, Ron and Ginny don't always get on the best but they DO care about you and all. Now I'd really like to stop talking about them and talk a bit about doing an encore of our first act." He leaned back down and captured her mouth again with a soft growl. This girl would learn someday that would never do anything to intentionally disappoint her.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

What was Harry thinking? That some apology would just make everything alright? George scoffed as he stomped off down the hall. He was so sick of everyone being so understanding about the prat's bloody temper tantrums. It was always excused because he was Harry Potter and it didn't matter that he'd pulled his wand on Lee, an ally. No because he was Harry Potter and Harry Potter didn't do things that were bad, he didn't get punished. He was coddled and babied and George wouldn't be a part of it anymore. It wasn't fair that Lee was put in danger all because he couldn't hold his bloody temper for once in his life. He never listened to reason and George wasn't about to just forgive the little blighter because he was all remorseful. He was so remorseful maybe he should stop going off half-cocked all the time.

"George! George! Slow the hell down!" Lee barked at him. George could hear his heavy breathing as he move swiftly to catch up.

"What Lee? I'm not changing my mind!" George growled and stopped to spin around and face the darker boy.

His hands shot up and Lee stopped walking, "No way George, I just wanted to come with and calm you down at least a little."

George grinned and he felt a little warmer, "Thanks Lee. It's just, maybe we should talk somewhere else?"

Lee nodded and they took off towards the twin's room, filing inside and shutting the door behind them. Locking it up swiftly.

George walked to the bed and let himself fall back onto it, sprawling out on his back and staring at the ceiling. Lee clambered in next to him, laying on his side, his head resting just beneath his arm. "Gods, Lee! I'm just so sick and tired of everyone coddling him! Like it's fine that he acts like a complete git most days. It's always the same reasons, he's stressed out, under pressure. We all are though! I get that his is heavier than ours is but that's still no reason to point a wand a friend! To disrupt and disrespect another friend's work space as well, compromising all the hardwork you'd both done. He comes along hanging his head and everyone's jumping up to forgive him!"

George was panting when he finished, feeling his anger lessen some as he ranted. It wasn't that he didn't like Harry or care about him, he was just sick and tired of everyone walking on eggshells around the kid. How as he suppose to become a man, a fighter if no one had the balls to tell him he was a bloody rash idiot?

"George, Harry would have never cast a spell at me and we both know this." Lee mumbled and began to fiddle with seam of George's shirt. His fingertips brushing against him through the cotton.

George nodded and grimaced, "That doesn't mean he shouldn't be reprimanded, that what he did was alright."

"No it doesn't but at least we both know I wasn't in any actual danger."

"No but it still hurt your feelings didn't it? Having Harry's wand pointed at you with purpose?" George whispered and reached his hand down, tentatively twining their fingers together.

Lee nodded and wiggled closer to him, George wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him even closer. "I'm sorry, Lee." He murmured and gave him a squeeze.

"Not your fault George. It did hurt though to have someone I trust pull their wand on me. It's not something I can forget easily that's for sure." His voice was soft as he nearly whispered, George felt him shuffle again and Lee's head was resting on his arms. Turning he saw the boy's eyes were closed and he was smiling slightly. Lee was always a bit pretty in George's opinion but he always looked positively feminine when he closed his eyes, looking calm and peaceful.

"Are you going to forgive him?" George broke the silence again after a few moments, feeling slightly awkward about the fact that he didn't feel very awkward at all nearly cuddling with his friend.

"Yeah, if he apologizes to me I will. He really is sorry for the things he does George, you know he is. Remember the Ministry back in seventh year? He wouldn't talk to anyone for two weeks after that debacle, convinced we all hated him." George grimaced as he remembered how haunted and resigned the boy looked when he finally left his room, convinced they were all going to leave him now, leave him behind and go some place safer.

"I know Lee." He murmured and shut his eyes, not expecting that he'd be tempted away by Morpheus.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lee lay beside George, his heart beating fast as he tried to control the tightness in his throat. George rarely did things like this with him, more often it was Fred or Hermione he'd have laying next him as they chatted away about nothing at all. But it was him this time and his heart felt like it would burst. He studied George's face as he lay there unaware of his fascination. He was so gorgeous, the most beautiful creature Lee had ever laid eyes on. He was so clever and smart, and so very, very kind to the people he loved and so very, very malicious to the people who would cross him. George never held back when it was time for battle, time for revenge or just time to cause chaos in general. It was something that had sparked Lee's interest in the first place. Back in first year when George would take whatever opportunity he had to rebel against the rules and authority he didn't believe in.

He saw George's chest begin to rise and fall at a steady pace, evening out. Lee's breath caught as he realized that George had fallen asleep next him. He reached a tentative hand over and rested his fingers against the boy's cheek, staring at the stark contrast of their skin. George was so fair, his skin freckled porcelain. His thumb brushed over the apple of his cheek and Lee suddenly got a very foolish and tempting idea. His eyes locked onto George's lips, parted slightly in sleep. They weren't to full or thin and just a little bit wide. His tongue darted out to wet his own as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to George's, groaning softly at the contact, his breath shuddering. He honestly didn't care if this made him creepy it'd probably be the only chance that he go-

Was George kissing him back? He was! Lee groaned and laced his fingers into the sleepy ginger's hair. Clutching tightly and coaxing his tongue into George's mouth, tangling their tongues together. George groaned soflty when he nibbled his lip and Lee felt the sound go straight to his groin. After he slowed down and pulled back, looking down at George he began to panic. The pale boys face looked shocked, his puffy lips gaped open in surprise his eyes wide. George hadn't realized it was him he was kissing at all had he? Lee cursed and scrambled off the bed, taking off out of the room and scrambling down the hall and stairs to the basement. Slamming the medical ward door behind him, locking the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stumbled past Lee as he raced along the Hall, though Harry wasn't even sure Lee knew he was there to be honest. He moved to the room Lee had come racing out of and saw George lying on the bed, looking dazed and shocked.

Taking a chance Harry knocked on the door, the boy turned to him and frowned as soon as he spotted him. Harry took a deep breath and spoke, "I know I was an idiot George and I am sorry you know?" George nodded and Harry breathed in relief.

"You can only say sorry so many times Harry. Before it starts becoming meaningless… Right now for me, you're apologies are losing worth. You always do stuff like this, taking off on these whims. Blowing things up and jumping to conclusions, before you've asked any questions." He winced and looked to the floor. "You're going to die if you keep this up Harry." The Ginger boy never mentioned what the other part was, that his impulses could get other people killed as well. Harry started to feel a little sick

"I know George and I swear I'll try and do better!" Harry was feeling a little desperate as he spoke, wishing George would believe that he really was sorry. He didn't realize how much losing people might hurt until it started to happen. He didn't want to push these people away anymore.

George stood and clapped a hand onto his shoulder, and as Harry glanced at him he looked odd. Like he'd just gone a round with some bird. "Harry I believe you mate, and I hope that I can keep believing in you as well." George looked serious and Harry felt a little proud. George was as good as family to him and he was pleased.

"Did something happen with Lee, George?" Harry asked, feeling a little cautious at his choice of question.

"Uh yeah." George mumbled and turned away.

"Did you, maybe kiss him and he didn't like it?" Harry asked him and he paled as George choked.

"Why would I kiss him?" George choked out, looking a bit strangled.

"Well, it's just you don't treat Lee the same way blokes normally treat friends I just assumed, " Harry let his voice trail off as he spoke. George's face was so red.

"What's that suppose to mean? He's my best mate! Of course I treat him different!" George growled.

"Yeah but George, you hold his hand when he's sad, and you always make sure that he gets his favorite things to eat, just the way he likes them, you nearly throttled me when you saw me in the library earlier, you always look at him like he matters more… I always just thought you loved him." Harry stated, feeling a bit abashed.

George gaped, "Of course I love him! He's my best mate!"

"Yes of course he is, but George most blokes don't cuddle their best mates when they're stressed out!" Harry yelled at him and George's eyes widened.

"How?"

"Come on, you burke! Everyone knows that when you're stressed out you cling onto Lee any way you can! I've even caught you cuddling him when he was sleeping for Merlin's sake! You're bloody in love with him!" Harry was panting and George's cheeks flushed red. His eyes darting around nervously in thought.

"Sorry. That's just what I've observed and concluded is all, I'm just going to go find Lee now and see how he's doing." Harry spun on his heel, taking off down to the cellar. He knocked rapidly on the door, calling for Lee to open up for him.

After a bit he was ushered inside and Lee was looking at the ground, his eyes a bit red as he hid a sniffle.

"Oh, Lee." Harry reached out and hugged his friend tightly, he felt so ashamed that he'd ever pointed his wand at Lee. Lee was a friend, a wonderful friend to him. He'd also saved Harry's life a few times when he'd stop to heal him in a fight. Lee sobbed against his shoulder and Harry let him cry. He'd wait for Lee to calm down and then talk to him, knowing that discussing it wouldn't be much help right now.

He glanced over and saw Snape and Remus looking on in interest. He smiled slightly at both men, he nearly laughed at Snape's shocked face and decided this whole civility thing might be fun. He ushered Lee to a chair and called Kreature to bring them tea. The elf a bit more willing to help, since they had given him regulus' locket. Soon he was pressing a cup into Lee's hands, coaxing him into sipping as he talked softly about what happened.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

He had been such a bloody fool and now he didn't know how to fix any of this at all. He sipped the tea Harry had given him and spoke softly, "We were talking in their room, lying down on the bed and he fell asleep." He took a long shuddering breath and surge on. "He just looked so lovely and I thought it'd be my only chance so I- I kissed him, soft at first but a bit more firm when he didn't wake up and then he did and kissed back! I was so fucking thrilled, I never thought he didn't know. He clutched at me and it was so bloody perfect Harry! I wanted to die when he looked at me that way, like he had no idea what he'd just done!" Lee gasped the last part and nearly started to cry again but bit his lip and blinked his eyes. "I love him you know, I love him more than anything. And He has no fucking clue."

Lee felt a bit bitter, but satisfied, at least now George knew, he didn't have to constantly worry about the boy finding out.

"Lee if you love him then why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh yes Harry, that's a brilliant idea let's tell my best mate that I'm head over heels for him and would have his babies if I could! That'd go over brilliantly with everyone." He spat and glared at the floor.

"Mr. Jordan, Love isn't something that one should have to hide, if you're ashamed of your love than perhaps you don't care as much as you think you do." Snape's voice was soft and Lee flinched.

"Damn it! Severus you know damned well I am not ashamed of it! It was George I was worried about, he doesn't even like blokes! This would only cause problems for him and I thought maybe I'd move on someday!" Remus shook his head and Lee glared at him as he grinned.

"That'd be a waste Lee," Remus spoke softly and glanced quickly over to Snape as he spoke. "You'd regret it so much and you never know, George is a bit mad he'd probably give it a go, considering it'd be you he'd be dating."

"Listen Lee, " Harry sighed and clambered to the floor next to him, "George loves you, and I'm fairly certain he's _in _love with you. And if he's not he definitely could be some day. You're a huge part of his world, second only to Fred in his eyes."

Lee snorted, "How do you know that?"

"Well that you're second to Fred is obvious because the only person he ever chooses over you is Fred unless Hermione really, really needs him because her and Fred had a row." Harry laughed softly and nudged his shoulder, "He never messes up a single bit of food for you but will fudge up his own because he doesn't care much, he bloody cuddles you while you're asleep as well!" Harry cried and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Lee burst out in laughter at the horrified face he made, grinning more as Severus and Remus joined in with him. "He did what Harry?"

"I caught him cuddling you one night when you were asleep in our room, he'd snuck in and hadn't realized he woke me up with his antics." Harry told him with a grin, "He laid there for hours, he was there when I woke up again around dawn. Probably left shortly before you started getting up Lee."

Lee felt his heart leep even as he thought the story over, "It's sort of romantic in that freaky Phantom of The Opera way."

Remus barked out a laugh and rapidly explained the play to the other two men, each laughing when they realized what it meant.

"Lee," Harry said as their laughter died down, he sounded serious and stern. "You really should just talk with him. I think it'd help." Harry patted his knee, standing up and pulling him with, hugging him again before turning to the beds and sitting before Severus, speaking softly as he apologized to man lying there.

FWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW

Fred watched feeling slightly annoyed as his brother paced before him, he'd interrupted his and Hermione's little encore and he was feeling awful sore about it.

"George, if you don't tell me why you're pacing around like some crazed white rabbit I'm going to pummel you!" He growled and George jumped and spun towards him, eyes wide. Fred grimaced and softened his tone, "George I'm sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated with your abdominal timing." George colored slightly and Fred grinned. "What happened though, I can't help if I don't know."

George stared at him and opened his mouthed, then snapped it just before repeating the process a few times, finally bursting out with, "Lee kissed me!"

"Bwah?" Fred said, feeling extremely confused.

Hermione though had squealed and clapped her hands together with a grin, "Brilliant!" She whispered and He and George stared at her in shock.

"You knew this would happen?" Fred asked, feeling shocked and betrayed.

Hermione nodded her head swiftly, "I know what you're thinking Fred but would you honestly have not told George if you knew?"

"I didn't even know he was gay, Hermione!" Fred barked and winced as she flinched away. He shook his head and smacked his cheek slightly, "Damn it, I'm sorry Mione I'll explain this temper I've been having lately later alright?" He squeezed her hand and breathed in relief as she nodded. "Now George, what happened?"

"We were talking and I fell asleep, and I woke up kissing him. I was so shocked when I realized what was going on that I just laid there and he sort of took off." George mumbled, looking a bit red.

"So you kissed him back then?" Fred asked his brother, leaning back in his seat and feeling a little more relaxed. No wonder Lee hadn't said anything, he could see how this could all potentially get really awkward.

"Yeah I guess." George was rubbing the back of his neck and Hermione was beaming at them both.

"Did you enjoy it?" Fred asked, honestly curious.

George looked away and nodded his head swiftly, his face coloring to a dark maroon.

"Then why are you here? Go and find Lee!" Fred yelled at his twin, shoving him towards the door.

"What do you mean?" George yelped and Fred just laughed.

"Oh Georgie! If you liked kissing him why wouldn't you want to go do it again?" Fred poked his cheek and shoved him out the door. "Really Gred, you aught to know that the quality ones get away quickly, better get yours before someone else does." He grinned at his brother shocked face as he swung the door shut and locked it. Turning back to Hermione he gave her a wicked grin.

"Where were we?"

A/N: Before you call OOC on me with the mature Fred and George.. I think that since Fred's been dating Hermione since her third year which is about 4 years now that she would have rubbed off on them at least a little bit.. and they're adults now, they ran their own business, had their own house and are fighting a war.. if that can't make you grow up.. well I don't know what will. Another thing is I'm not sure what I'm going to do now that the sex ban thing has come about… Because as of yet I don't have an actual sex scenes but as you can see things are going to be getting steamier and steamier between Fred and Hermione(no they haven't had sex yet, Hermione wants to be married first before she does) but as a spoiler I suppose they were suppose to in this fic.. Now I'm sure I could get this BETAED up and submitted to GrangerEnchanted but that would mean a longer delay.. Because I'm not sure what exactly is considered banned by this new thing it wasn't really clarified but if it does disappear… if any of my fics disappear I will be reposting them elsewhere if I can.. Some of them though I need to back up sometime today because the only copies I have are one her now. Also my computers gone wonky and I have to reset it to factory settings I guess.. I'm not sure if I'll have to send it in or not but if I do I'll be sans computer for awhile.. But I hope you all liked it and I don't much care if you have a problem with the slashy goodness that is Lee/George because I really love that couple now.. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"You were about to tell me why you've been such a prat lately." Hermione lips were pursed slightly as she leaned back into the chair, her legs crossing as she began to smooth down her hair and shirt.

Fred groaned and fell back onto another chair, pouting at her petulantly. His arms crossed as he settled back, glaring slightly at her.

"Come on Fred, you promised." She sighed and hung her head, feeling disappointed.

"I know birdie, it's just hard for me." He sighed and reached over, clutching her hand. "I get so afraid sometimes."

She glanced at him, squeezing his hand as she spoke, "Of what Fred?"

"Losing you." His voice sounded thick and she reached over, moving so she knelt before him, peering at his face.

"Why would you lose me? I mean the war, that makes it a possibility for all of us but I thought you knew that?" She stroked her fingers across his cheek, her thumb smoothing over his chapped lip.

"Yeah, I know." Fred nodded.

"Then why Fred?" She pressed, making him look her in the eye.

"Why would you stay with me?" He asked and her breath caught in her throat, she could feel her eyes well with tears. "Krum wanted you so much, then Mclaggen, there was Wood as well, Ron fancies you, Seamus did. You have so many options but you stay with me, why? I'm nothing like you really."

"Frederick Gideon Weasely, how dare you question me?" She growled out, her hand began to tremble as tears began to fall. "I love you because you made me see that I could be myself, all of me was acceptable and you showed me that. You love me and that's why I stay Fred. Because I love you too, I love you so much because you're smart, funny, sincere and so kind. You love your family and your friends, I love you because you're you and you're perfect."

Fred stared down at her, his eyes were wet and he looked like he'd cry any second now, "I- Oh, gods Mione."

He clutched her then, pulling her close as he cried, "Shhh, Fred it's alright."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her hair, his hands smoothing over her arms. They sat that way for awhile, staying quiet as they reaffirmed their love for each other. It was rather overwhelming that Fred was just as scared of losing her as she was of him. Sure they had talked about losing each other in the war, she believed in being realistic but she'd never imagine that he was scared to lose her while she was still alive. He was her past, present and future. He was her afterlife as well.

"Marry Me Fred." She murmured against his neck, loud enough for him to hear. He froze for a second and squeezed her tight as he began to laugh.

"Yes Hermione, I'll marry you." He said, kissing her firmly on the mouth before pulling back, giving her a wet grin. "George is never going to let me live this down."

Hermione chuckled softly and reached for his hand, curling their fingers together.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGW

George Weasely was a confused man, he paced the door leading to the cellar. He was waiting for Lee to reemerge on his own. He still needed to think but he was pretty sure he did care about Lee more than he should have really. But was that really all that surprising? Lee had been the only other steadfast thing at Hogwarts for him other than Fred. The boy had never judged him or his twin for their rather unhealthy attachment to each other when they were younger, he'd always been there when they'd needed him most. Lee made him feel calm and happy. Sure he'd often thought the other boy was pretty. His lips were full and his eyes always seemed to glitter with this hidden mischief. George sighed and leaned on the door, his head thunking back against it, but he didn't care. Where on earth was Lee? He stood there for what felt like hours, it had been but he wasn't sure how long.

Soon though he fell backwards, yelping as he impacted a body behind him, "George!" Harry grunted and pushed him off.

"Oh, yeah, hey Harry." He felt a little awkward seeing the boy after their earlier fall-out "Listen Harry,"

"No George it's alright, I swear." Harry murmured. "Lee will be out in just a few minutes he's just finishing up changing bandages."

"Alright, thanks," He murmured and then helped the boy stand, patting his shoulder as Harry walked past.

George smiled slightly, feeling rather nervous and giddy as he waited for Lee to show himself. Soon though his friend was before him and he clutched his hand, dragging him away from the basement and up the flights of steps that led to Lee's own room.

They were inside quickly and as soon as the door was shut Lee started to talk, "Listen George, I know that was rather foolish of me, but I just couldn't help myself. And I won't apologise because I'm not sorry."

George chuckled, staring at Lee, who looked rather fierce and determined, "I wasn't going to ask you too."

Lee's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah," George reached for his hand and lifted it in his own, playing with the dark boys fingers. "Yeah, you never need to apologise for showing your feelings, Love."

Lee's eyes were comically large now and George resisted the urge to laugh at his expression, after all it WAS rather funny. "George?" he sounded so hopeful and looked at him with such care that George couldn't believe he'd never thought about it before, never even noticed.

"I'm sorry Lee, I've been completely oblivious to all of this." He murmured and drew the boy into his arms, holding him firmly against his body. "I've missed out on a lot."

Lee's head rested against his chest and George grinned down at him, "You really have George."

"Wanna play catch up?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows. Lee snorted.

"I'm not going to snog you all the time, George." Lee reprimanded, hitting his arm lightly.

"What? That's completely unfair!" George whinged and Lee chuckled.

"I said I wouldn't do it all the time, not that I wouldn't, you'll just have to deal." Lee said, nudging the ginger boy to his bed. "After all there is one thing I'd really, really like to catch up on doing with you."

George felt his eyes widened, staring down at Lee who looked a little mischievous and a lot tempting. "Re-really? What's that then?"

Lee laughed and shoved George on the bed, crawling to him and George nearly fainted when the boy settled into his side, snuggling closer. "What the hell was that?" George asked a few seconds later.

"It's called being a tease, You'll get used to it." Lee mumbled, snuggling closer.

George sighed, a little disappointed, a little amused, but mostly content. He wrapped his arms around Lee and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep again. He really should have realized two naps in one day was a bit excessive but who was he to argue?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry grinned slightly, a slight hop in his step as he took meals down the stairs to the basement. He couldn't wait to be civil with Snape. Making the older man uncomfortable with kindness would be far more fulfilling than hating him. Hermione and Lee were sleeping, both still exhausted from expending magic that day. The two were their resident spell weavers, their youth and imaginations making them perfect for the taxing job. Molly always made sure that they got the best food she could make for them, knowing how important it was for them to be well fed and well rested. He stopped and frowned at the door, his hands filled with trays.

"Damn." He juggled the trays around, one resting on the crook of his arm as he pulled open the door, his swift reflexes saving it from toppling to the ground as he maneuvered around door. "Professors?"

Snape was awake, Remus sleeping fitfully in the bed beside him. "Dinner already?"

"Uh yeah, Mrs. Weasely made you both stew." Harry responded, setting down a tray on the table, bringing the other to the sallow man.

"Thank you." Snape murmured and Harry nodded, feeling a little awkward.

He turned to Remus and nudged the man's leg, mindful of his reaction to Hermione earlier that day. "Remus?" He nudged his leg again, jumping as the man shot up with a snarl. "Merlin!"

"Sorry Harry." Remus flushed, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Not a problem." Harry grinned at his mentor, Remus was definitely like an uncle to him. "It's dinner time though, Molly made Stew."

"No more broth?" Remus looked pretty hopeful and Harry laughed, they had only been there for a couple of days and Remus was already sick of 'hospital food'.

"Yeah, well as long as you both keep this down she said." Remus looked at the tray Harry brought to him with purpose.

"I think I can manage that." Remus began to dig into his food, murmuring how delicious it was. Harry glanced at the man in the other bed, eating his food slowly, wincing every now and then when he swallowed.

Glancing around the room Harry found a pitcher filled with chilled water, filling up two glasses he handed one to each of them, then conjured a third for himself. He sat at the stool perched between the beds. "I know Hermione's been reading to you, mind if I give it a shot?"

"No offense Mister Potter but I've read 'Quidditch Through the Ages'." Snape murmured quietly from his bed, Harry scowled slightly at the man.

"Very Funny," He grouched, glaring as Remus stared at him for his childish response. He huffed and tugged the battered book from his pocket. Ignoring the way Remus glared at the condition of the book.

"This was the only book I had at privet drive, found it when I was in the cleaning the shed for Aunt Petunia, it's falling to pieces now but I still love it." He flipped open the book and began to read softly, telling them a tale about three siblings finding adventure in places they could only dream about. They asked him questions every now and then, he answered as well as he could, happy that they seemed to be enjoying the story.

They had finished eating shortly after he started, but he didn't stop until Hermione had come to find him, clearing her throat as she leant against the wall by the door. "Sorry for interrupting but Molly said that Harry missed his dinner."

"Oh, bollocks." Harry cursed; the Weasley matriarch was not going to be pleased with him skipping a meal.

"What're you reading?"

"Peter Pan" Remus replied, smiling at his friend.

"Want me to finish it while you go up and eat?" Hermione asked, Harry glanced from her to the two men and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He pecked her cheek and waved to his former professors as he left. Hopping up the stairs, he whistled softly to himself. Maybe he could change, maybe he could start feeling a little more rational about all of this, after all he'd spent two hours chatting with Severus Snape and didn't call him a greasy git even once. And after that, well anything was possible right?

FWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW

Fred stared at his twin and other best friend; they were sitting next to each other, rather close actually. George was whispering something to Lee and Lee's eyes were comically huge. Fred was sure if his dark skin could show it he'd be red as a tomato.

"George? Could you not whisper filthy things to Lee while I'm sitting right here?" Fred's question burst out before he could stop himself, wincing as George looked at him, his cheeks pink.

"Shut it! Not like you're any better." George poked his tongue out at him.

Lee chuckled and moved away from George, ignoring his pout, "Yes but you hate it when he does that so maybe you should lead by example?"

Fred grinned at his friend, George pouted though and moved closer again, wrapping his arm around Lee's shoulders.

"Fine." His twin mumbled, looking completely put out.

"And I don't have a problem with this, I don't." Fred began, moving to sit across from them. "It's just going to be a bit weird seeing you two together after you know years of you not being together.." He trailed off, feeling a little awkward.

"No worries Freddie, I'm still not used to seeing you and Hermione being all adult with your flirting… I mean last year a passing comment about you two kissing would make her go red!" George put in.

"It still does." Lee corrected, smilling slightly. "Just a little while ago she got all red and flustered when I asked what she'd be up two for the last couple of hours."

Fred's cheeks went pink and he glanced at the floor… "Did she now?" he murmured avoiding their eyes.


End file.
